My New Rock
by Dark.Twisted.Angel
Summary: "My older sister lays forever unmoving by my side. She was my rock. When my world tumbled down she was there to pull me up and dry my tears. Not now, all of that is gone, everything I had left is gone." Tiva, probably a little McAbby. And a new character


_**Hey guys! I have NEVER actually finished a story. This story WILL finished. I am going to try my best to write this story from start to finish. I love NCIS, and am currently watching every episode from season 1 episode 1 to season 8. I got them for Christmas and am so excited! I hope you all had happy holidays, and are going to have a happy New Year. Now that I have talked forever I would just like to say constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged. I am not Donald P. Bellisario so therefore I do not own NCIS. And to be safe, I own nothing that you recognize like brands, objects, etc. **_

The morning air is still, cold, and unforgiving. Last nights events are fresh in my mind; the fear, anger, and hatred of that monster makes me see red. My older sister lays forever unmoving by my side. She was my rock. When my world tumbled down she was there to pull me up and dry my tears. Not now, all of that is gone, everything I had left is gone.

The sound of sticks crunching under the weight of someone's foot slices the air like a knife. Instantly I'm alert and ready for him to come back, because I know he is. This time I'm going to be ready. He's going to try and kill me like he killed all the others before me, but I'll be damned if he's going to get away with this, if I'm going to die, he's going to die with me. I'd prefer it to be slow and painful for him, most likely the way it was for my poor sister.

"Show your face you monster!" I hope my words sound more confident than I feel.

"Oh, but what's the fun in that little girl? I like making my prey guess my every move. So if I were to show you where I am, there is no game. Completely no fun for us." Even his voice is disgusting. How can a voice be disgusting you ask? It's gravely, rough, and sounds like death. Therefore, a very unpleasant sound.

"The only game we'll be playing is the one where you get your ass kicked. Now show your face!" My words hold a ring of power, control over whoever and whatever I want. I wish.

"You really are different from all of the others," he steps from his hiding place and starts walking toward me. "none of them ever fought back. You intrigue me, why is it that you think you even have a chance against me? No one will hear your screams, find your body, and you won't even be able to lay a scratch on me. You silly child." That pissed me off. This bastard's going down.

"Good to know I entertain you. Maybe that will make a show for you when you die today, asshole. I do have a chance because I'm better than you will ever be." Sometimes I feel like I should keep my mouth shut. I'm going to end up dead because of it. Oh the irony, it's suffocating. Although the creep is smirking at my comments, I have a bad feeling about what he's going to do next.

"A little cocky aren't we? Ha! You will never be as good as me, no one even cares about you! There is not anyone on this planet that will even flinch at your death." I know I shouldn't care because he's just trying to get under my skin, but I can't help to find a little truth in his words. "It's a shame, you're worth nothing. Even your parents knew that. Hell your sister knew that! Ever wonder why she left for the Navy? Because she didn't want to stay with you!" No, he's wrong. There is one person that still cares, but who knows how long he will be here for me. I can trust no one. I am on my own in this world now.

"It breaks my heart that I wasn't the cause of your parents demise. What happened again?" Him saying this puts a vice around my heart. The only thing I can't handle and he found it just like that. "Oh, it was your fault wasn't it? Tsk, tsk, it's no wonder everyone hates you, what-!" His awful voice was cut off by my fist making contact with his ugly face.

"Ugh! You little bitch, you're going to pay for that!"

Shit, he's twice my size I'm done for! I really need to use this wonderful brain that was given to me! He starts pounding on me. Hit after hit. Pain surrounds me, I can barely breathe. My body is on fire, my muscles screaming in pain. I have to do something or he's going to kill me.

"Not so tough now are you? Hahaha you're just a stupid little child," just another second and he's going down. "your death will be a very easy one for me. But for you I must say, it will be the opposite." He finally slows his hits and lets his guard down for a second, which is enough for me. I kick his legs right out from under him! He falls and hits his head on the ground. If this wasn't a life or death situation I would probably make fun of him, people I hate getting hurt is just humorous to me for some reason. I try to keep him down by kicking and punching him, but he grabs my wrists and stands. I can't move and I know it's over. He stands behind me, ready to strike, but he's taking his time. This is an easy victory for him, and enjoys my anger at his winning. One last chance.

I kick his kneecap as hard as possible. There's a loud crack and his screams fill the air. Asshole deserves it! But he pushes me down, I've faile-"

_The sound of her head hitting the rock makes him smile through his pain. There's no way someone can survive a hit to the head that hard. He calls his accomplice to take him to a hospital under his fake name. The stupid brat put up a good fight. But he was better, he's always better, she was just a pawn in his little game. He figures no one will find their bodies out here, they can stay here until they rot. Onto the next move in his plan, his next pawn. Such a shame that they won't be as fun as she was._

_** So what do you think? Be honest please, I know it's a little short but it took me awhile! Sorry for any grammatical errors, correcting papers just isn't my thing. Haha. I don't even know how to get a beta, so if anyone wants to help me with that, it'd be great:) This is just something that popped into my head today and it stuck so I've kind of figured out the plot. Sorry about the cursing, if it offends you don't read it. But put yourself in that situation would you be polite, and trying to think of "nice words"? I think not. So thanks for reading and tell me what you think! :)**_


End file.
